


Snapshots

by Acin_Grayson



Category: DCU, MCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen, Uncle Phil, in which Janet is Phils baby sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acin_Grayson/pseuds/Acin_Grayson
Summary: Glimpses of the life of Phil Coulson in relation to his sister, Janet, and her son Tim.(In which Gotham is dangerous and Phil is rightly paranoid.)





	Snapshots

When Phil Coulson learned that his baby (“Stop calling me that,  _ Philip _ .”) sister was getting married to a high-society businessman, he was pleased for her.

When he discovered said man lived in Gotham, however? Not so much. (“ _ Gotham _ , Jan? That city is  _ insane _ !” “Stop exaggerating, Philip.”)

This ‘Jack Drake’ underwent a background check from Phil so obscenely  _ thorough _ that it rivaled any that Agent Coulson had ever conducted.

Phil found nothing in said check aside from a very successful legitimate business and a brief stint of playboy-ism and a few DUIs from his college days.

He attended Janet’s wedding with a smile on his face and a gun in his pocket. (“ _ Honestly _ , Philip.” “It’s Gotham, Jan.”)

He also helped her entirely redo the security system in the Drake home to  _ his _ standards. (“It’s  _ Gotham _ !” “That’s no excuse, Philip, this is ridiculous.” “I want only the safest for my baby sister.” “ _ Honestly.” _ )

And a few years later, after he found out she was pregnant, he was there in the hospital as she held her child in her arms for the first time. (“Nice to meet you, Tim.” “ _ Timothy _ . His name is  _ Timothy _ .”)

He watched as his nephew grew up slowly (“Un-cuh Philp!” “Hey, Timmy! How’s my favorite little nephew?”) but at the same time far too fast. (“Uncle, I’m  _ fine _ .” “But you’re there all alone!” “Uncle,  _ honestly _ . It just a few days.”)

When Phil Coulson of SHIELD discovered that his beloved nephew was dumped in boarding schools for months on end (“What the  _ hell _ , Janet? That’s no place for a  _ kid _ !” “He’s being taught by the best-” “No, Janet.  _ No _ .”) he fought his sister for custody. (“You leave him  _ alone _ , Jan. When he’s not in school he’s there in that giant house  _ alone _ and I will  _ not _ let that slide.”)

When Phil learned that Tim liked photography, he bought him a state-of-the-art camera made by Stark Industries (“I- I can’t take this.” “Yes you can, Tim. It’s a gift.” “But-” “No buts. Go take some pictures, kiddo.”) and later, after he discovered (“You have a  _ tracer _ on me?!” “ _ It’s Gotham! _ ”) that his nephew was using this camera to photograph vigilantes in the middle of the night, he got him self-defense lessons. (“Tim, this is your instructor. Natasha, this is my nephew.” “Hello, Ms. Romanova.”)

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually really old? I just spiffed it up for you guys.
> 
> I don't actually have much of an explanation, other than both Phil and Tim are unassuming badasses. This piece was mostly to flesh out the concept and there will probably be more in the universe.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
